


Unrequited

by Vault_Emblem



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Avi goes to Johann with a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the others.It's been a while since they two have drank together, but he has something he has to say.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

It’s been a while since Avi and Johann have drank together.

It was a habit of them, at first, a way to pass time, but with the arrival of Magnus, Taako and Merle things have gotten frantic, and there has been less and less time to spend relaxing. They couldn’t afford to slack off anymore.

 

 

It’s been pretty out of the blue when Avi knocks on Johann’s door, a bottle in hand and two glasses in the other.

\- Are you free? -, he asks, and Johann lets him in without a word.

 

\- So, what is it? -, Johann asks after both he and Avi get comfortable on his bed.

\- Jus’ wanted to hang out -, Avi replies, clearly lying, which is weird ‘cause he doesn’t usually have problems with expressing his feelings or problems out loud.

Johann doesn’t pressure him to talk, though, and he waits from him to start speaking on his own.

He doesn’t have to wait too much.

 

\- So… there might be someone I like… -, Avi starts, weirdly vague.

Johann nods, encouraging him to go on.

\- And this someone might be… Magnus -.

\- No shit -, Johann replies, like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

He isn’t an expert, but he would’ve been blind not to notice how Avi looks at Magnus every fucking time, how even a small “hello” from him makes him the happiest man in all the Bureau.

 

He’s actually surprised it took Avi so long to tell him.

 

Avi chuckles, hearing that, and he mutters:

\- It was obvious, wasn’t it? -.

\- Yeah, pretty much -, Johann says, then he leans in, - So, what’s the problem with this? You got a crush on Magnus. Sounds pretty normal to me -.

\- Yeah, but it’s Magnus! -, Avi exclaims, as if that could explain everything. It doesn’t.

 

\- … So? -, Johann insists in fact.

\- So? There’s no way he’d like me back -, Avi says, and it’s so weird for Johann to see him so discouraged.

To be fair to bard, he doesn’t know all the things Avi does: it’s unlikely that if Magus had been sober he would’ve told him, but they were drinking together and he started talking about his life before getting there.

How could he ever even believe that it could work with that knowledge? There’s no way.

 

\- I think you should just tell him -, Johann says before taking the glass Avi has offered him and drinking, - Even if he rejects you, I don’t think he would get mad about it -.

\- I dunno… -, Avi mutters. He doesn’t think it would be a good idea. Something like this could really put a strain on the friendship he shares with the other man, and he doesn’t want that.

 

His dead wife isn’t the only reason why he doesn’t think he’d be successful in his pursuit of Magnus.

\- I mean -, he says, - He’s… he’s so good… He’s awesome -.

He hasn’t even realised he’s started crying. He’s not nearly gone enough that he can blame the alcohol for this, but he’s gonna do it anyways.

\- And what am I? Avi, the guy who shoots the cannon? Avi, the guy who drinks a lot? -.

 

Johann puts a hand on Avi’s shoulder, while the other keeps sobbing and sobbing. He then pulls him into a hug, patting his back and whispering “there, there”, and Avi manages to feel a bit better thanks to that.

For now, that’s the only comfort he can get.


End file.
